Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest
The Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest was a party on Club Penguin Rewritten. It started on July 27, 2018. Construction for it started on July 12, 2018. It was confirmed in Issue 62 of the Club Penguin Times. The start date was confirmed in Issue 63 of the Club Penguin Times. The party was originally planned to be more simple, but when Rockhopper came with his quest to build a new Shipwreck Beacon on Shipwreck Island, everyone was eager to help him out. Along with the quest, a strong theme was in play on the island, which was Pirates vs Captains. They clashed all throughout the island, including the boat battle Ships room. A week into the party, more Treasure Hunt boxes were added at the Cove and Ski Village, as well as an updated version of the Adventure Catalog. Storyline Two weeks prior to the party, the old Shipwreck Beacon at Shipwreck Island was destroyed in a lightning storm after being decayed for so long, and it was no longer deemed safe to pass that area. Rockhopper noticed this, and sent a letter via bottle to Gary, requesting for him to upgrade and enhance his ship to be stronger and faster when he arrived back on the island. A week later when he arrived, Rockhopper arrived with many rare plants on the Migrator for the party. He announced he would be needing a crew soon for a special quest. The following week after that, construction begun on the island, and the Migrator went under upgrades. By the time it was finished, the whole island had turned into a tropical paradise, and the quest begun. Rockhopper instructed penguins to collect new parts for the new Shipwreck Beacon from the Swashbuckler Trading Post and Dinosaur Island. Whilst there, penguins could also purchase items from the catalogs. When both of the items were obtained, he then instructed penguins to set up the new Shipwreck Beacon on Shipwreck Island, and explore the surrounding area for any treasure. From there, penguins could find an old Viking area known as the Viking Hall. Items Free Items Others See pages: Adventure Catalog, Trading Post Catalog, Dinosaur Island Catalog Stamps Construction Party Trivia *Joee had stated that it would be the biggest party that Club Penguin Rewritten has ever had. *The New Gary Giveaway was available while Gary was visiting for the party's construction. *Treasure Hunt became playable during this party. *During the party, there was a bug where if you clicked the Treasure Hunt instructions, it would come up with the instructions for the Christmas version. *When Rockhopper arrived on the island, the Shipwreck Beacon disappeared from the Beacon Telescope, which was a hint towards the quest. *It was the second party to have a custom logo, the first being the Christmas Party 2017. *It was the first Adventure Party on Club Penguin Rewritten. *The party was a combination of the Island Adventure Party and Rockhopper's Quest from Club Penguin, which occurred in 2010 and 2012 respectively. *It was the first party since Operation: Blackout to have a video themed around the party. Gallery Homepage/Login Screens Island Adventure Party Homepage.png|Homepage Island Adventure Party Login Screen.png|Login Screen #1 Island Adventure Party Login Screen 2.png|Login Screen #2 Island Adventure Party Login Screen 3.png|Login Screen #3 Island Adventure Party Login Screen 4.png|Login Screen #4 Rooms Construction (July 12, 2018 - July 19, 2018) Adventure Party 2018 construction Beach.png|Beach Adventure Party 2018 construction Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Island Adventure Party 2018 construction Pirate Ship.png|Pirate Ship Adventure Party 2018 construction Ship Hold.png|Pirate Ship Construction (July 19, 2018 - July 26, 2018) Island Adventure Party 2018 con Beach 2.png|Beach Island Adventure Party 2018 con Cove.png|Cove Island Adventure Party 2018 con Dock.png|Dock Island Adventure Party 2018 con Forest.png|Forest Island Adventure Party 2018 con Plaza.png|Plaza Island Adventure Party 2018 con Town.png|Town Party Island Adventure Party 2018 Beach.png|Beach Island Adventure Party 2018 Coffee.png|Coffee Shop Island Adventure Party 2018 Cove.png|Cove Island Adventure Party 2018 Cove 2.png|Cove (second week) Island Adventure Party 2018 Dinosaur Island.png|Dinosaur Island Island Adventure Party 2018 Dock.png|Dock Island Adventure Party 2018 Forest.png|Forest Island Adventure Party 2018 Hidden Lake.png|Hidden Lake Island Adventure Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Island Adventure Party 2018 Night Club.png|Night Club Island Adventure Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Island Adventure Party 2018 Plaza.png|Plaza Island Adventure Party 2018 Ships.png|Ships Island Adventure Party 2018 Shipwreck Island.png|Shipwreck Island Island Adventure Party 2018 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Island Adventure Party 2018 Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village (second week) Island Adventure Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Island Adventure Party 2018 Stadium.png|Stadium Island Adventure Party 2018 Swashbuckler Trading Post.png|Swashbuckler Trading Post Island Adventure Party 2018 Town.png|Town Island Adventure Party 2018 Rooftops.png|Treetops Island Adventure Party 2018 Cave.png|Underground Pool Island Adventure Party 2018 Viking Hall.png|Viking Hall The Migrator Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship.png|Docked at the Beach Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 2.png|Sailing to Swashbuckler Trading Post Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 3.png|Docked at Swashbuckler Trading Post Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 4.png|Sailing to Dinosaur Island Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 5.png|Docked at Dinosaur Island Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 6.png|Sailing to Shipwreck Island Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 7.png|Docked at Shipwreck Island Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 8.png|Sailing back to the Beach (after quest completed) Island Adventure Party 2018 Pirate Ship 9.png|Docked at the Beach (after quest completed) Other Rockhopper Poster.png|The poster for Rockhopper's Quest. Adventure Map.png|The Map during the party. Rockhopper Quest Map.png|The Quest map. Tour Guide Descriptions Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Rockhopper's Quest Sneak Peek! Club Penguin Rewritten Island Adventure Party Rockhopper's Quest SWF Music *Main theme *Beach, Dock *Cove *Dinosaur Island, Night Club *Forest, Swashbuckler Trading Post *Pirate Ship *Ships *Shipwreck Island *Town *Treetops *Viking Hall Category:2018 Category:Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest